


[AU] 오래된 전축 / 커플링 정리

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [33]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: [AU] 오래된 전축 / 커플링 정리





	[AU] 오래된 전축 / 커플링 정리

판윙 : 메인 스토리라인

가장 길고, 롤러코스터이고, 진중하고, 무거운.

메인 스토리라인과 서브를 합치면 대략 #100를 약간 넘지 않을까아...마

현재 한국과 과거의 미국을 넘나드는 판타지스릴러 러브스토리

 

딥휘 : 서브 스토리라인

슈퍼스타 이대휘와, 그의 애인 배진영의 위험하고 발랄한.

섹시레알연애물

 

섭웅 : 서브 스토리라인

풋풋한 두 소년의. 청춘소년소년한.

첫 사랑이야기


End file.
